Casey Takes Her Revenge On Rebecca
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Rebecca our favorite brat sister gets her comeuppance in the form of sorority padling and a painful lesson in screwing Casey's boyfriend. Look for Big Sis Casey's Revenge Paddling Backfires On Her Own Bottom up soon.


Big Sis Casey's Revenge Paddling On Pledge Rebecca's Bottom

**Big Sis Casey's Revenge Paddling On Pledge Rebecca's Bottom: Part One**

I do not own the rights to Greek the TV Show nor the actors or actresses portrayed in this story.

The other day while I watching the Greek Marathon I had taped, I came across a scene in Casey and Ashleigh's ZBZ Room where hanging on the wall is a short wide wooden paddle painted pink and embossed with ZBZ Greek Letters across it's front. I saw an opportunity to use this paddle on the wall in an angst story line played in an earlier Hazing Episode where Rebecca schemes to take Casey's Room away from her, but changes her mind when Casey shows her a video of her having sex and threatens to put it on the internet. The paddling Rebecca receives is based on the pictures of Pillow Paddle Ceremony pictures I have found on the Internet. This adds plausibility to how this story realistically could play out in our favorite show Greek.

Frannie the president of ZBZ Sorority comes into the stairs area where Casey and Rebecca had been talking.

Casey to Fraanie, "I have decided to be "Big Sis to Rebecca"

Rebecca looks stunned at this announcement, but then her expression turned to exasperation at Casey daring to try to one up her.

Frannie is elated and says, Good I knew you two would work things out".

The sorority president left the room as Casey faced each other and Rebecca scowled as she reacted to the Cheshire cat smile on Casey's Face.

Boldly Rebecca told Casey, "You really want to do this"/

"Go up against me" she huffed and headed up the stairs showing Casey the butt in the tight skirt that made boys melt including her precious boyfriend Evan.

Rebecca Logan was bent over hanging out the basement laundry room window. Casey her new big sis had come up behind her lil sis and closes the window down on Becca's Back. This left Rebecca Logan the blackmail scheming brat now in the sweet revenge clutches of a smiling Casey .Her shiny brunette shoulder length hair bucked in fury above her tight skirted bottom, which had been immobilized in the stuck window sill dangling her pert shapely bottom up at Casey from the laundry room.

Casey realized that as soon as she started spanking Rebecca with the ZBZ Pink Sorority Paddle, Rebecca would be yelling for help, however if the bitch brat coed thought Casey was trying to release her from the stuck window indenting her back.

Rebecca would want to keep the embarrassment of having her butt stuck in the window away from her sorority sister family.

Rebecca was in for the shock of her young life, when Casey went outside and stuffed her mouth with a pair of unlaundered smelly stained panties just recently off her rivals Casey's Bottom.

. "Big Sis" had Rebecca right where she wanted her and she savored the view of Rebecca's Private Panties Visible through her  
tight skirt.

Her bikini panties seductively wiggled back and forth  
energetically as she was trapped in the windowsill.

Rebecca started threatening Casey and pleading with her "big sis" to get her out of the window.

Casey could see this was a false bravado as they could see Rebecca's  
baby fat butt trembling through her tan cotton panties. Casey went  
around to the front and waved her pink wide short ZBZ Paddle swishing it  
in front of her face. Rebecca had never been spanked certainly not on the bare bottom  
and most definitely swatted with a paddle.

Casey held the wide short wooden paddle in both hands and swung it towards Rebecca's trembling shapely tan bottom.

. Rebecca struggled but it was of no use as she felt Casey with a sharp tug pull her skirt up off her pert ass revealing her tan bikini panty clad ass bucking in the air

"Stop This Crap Casey" Rebecca fumed in response to having her skirt pulled up. Instead she felt Casey's finger dig into her bare ass crack and felt her pull her panties  
down to the hollow of her knees.

" Pull My Panties Back Up Now", Rebecca demanded  
Instead her big sis. Casey cocked back the paddle telling Rebecca that she dressed unladylike showing her visible panty line and she would also long remember this corporal punishment for her backstabbing scheming bratty ways towards Casey and her ZBZ Sorority Sisters.

The petite Rebecca's mocha brown bottom was trapped in position as "SPLATT" the school wooden paddle connected landed with a "Thud" in her tan colored butt meat across the crown of both baby fat ass cheeks as the paddle ovals turned from pink to a red to burgundy.

, Rebecca yelled out, twisted her deep pained bottom as the sting continued to build for 30 second after the paddle had departed her bottom.

Casey went to work on the painting of Rebecca's behind paddling her bottom  
with such ferociousness that Rebecca started crying as she tried to absorb the pain of the paddle.

"You trying to take my room from me just along with having sex with my boyfriend  
earns you a real ass blistering with my ZBZ Sorority Paddle" Casey angrily tells Rebecca through the window.

A series of two-handed swats complete with a flick of the wrist to Rebecca's rapidly reddening tan butt.

"Crack" "SPLATT" "Whack"  
"SPLATT" "CRACKKK" as her bottom skin swelled and threatened to bleed

Casey stopped, as it was her intention to punish Rebecca and teach her a lesson to become a better sister.

Rebecca blubbered and cried "Boo Hoo Hoo", having trouble catching her breath.

Casey put the paddle down and could see blood red blotchy oval paddle marks  
as Rebecca could feel the heat radiating from her throbbing dark red bottom.

As her whimpers continued she explained to Rebecca that she was now under her control as her "big sis".

Rebecca knew now that she would have no choice if she wanted to stay in the sorority, but to obey Casey and endure her dark red ass, which stung with fire like a bunsom burner in Biology Class. .

Rebecca was trying to compose herself when she felt her paddled swollen bottom cheeks painfully spread open and with a announcement from Casey

"**SPANK**" with a hard spank across the just paddled dark red and purple blotchy bottom. Rebecca's normally colored mocha bottom now throbbed and shined with red blood blisters and purple oval bruises as bottom as she continued to cry with heaving sobs and her legs trembled.

Rebecca unaware Ashleigh was in the basement watching her roommate paddle the brat of the ZBZ House spoke, "Hello Rebecca"

Ashleigh immediately recognized the voice, but before she could speak. She felt a whoosh of air against her already scalded bottom, followed by a "SPLAT against her very sore red and dark purple bottom cheeks as revenge from Ashleigh who Rebecca had demanded their room. spanked Rebecca's pained red tight skinned pert ass, as well knowing that by tomorrow those red throbbing paddle oval blotches will be purple and very sore to the touch, not to mention sitting in class "OOCH-HEE".

Casey opened Rebecca's legs and tied them to the twin radiators located on each side of the windowsill spreading the girl pledge's bottom further wide open revealing her tiny pink pucker of her most private butt hole. As Rebecca felt the cool air on her exposed ass hole her face turned as red as her butt in new humiliation.

Suddenly Rebecca felt a large cucumber pushed up her butt hole and through her haze of pain she heard Casey say,

"Screw my boyfriend Rebecca and tell me I need to spend less time on the sorority and more on my boyfriend" Casey angrily screws Rebecca with the cuke dildo.

"NO BITCH, IT"S YOUR ASS THAT GETS SCREWED"

Rebecca whimpers and begs, her ZBZ Big Sis Casey, "Take it out"

"My ass hurts so much" "It burns so much I am so sorry about Evan"

Casey pulls the cucumber out of Rebecca's glowing red and purple now trembling bottom, which makes a farting sound as air forced into her bowels during her screwing is released. Rebecca is mortified at the farting sounds her bottom hole is making.

Later Casey released Rebecca from the windowsill and even helped her still sniffling "Lil Sis": out of the window. Becca started rubbing her burning dark red and purple bruised bottom as her "Big Sis" hugged and comforted her after her paddling. Ashleigh had gone upstairs to allow the two sisters to work things out and reconcile their relationship. Minutes later Rebecca still feeling the burn in her dark red and purple bruising bottom, shined out in stark contrast with the rest of her tan pampered skin.

""Yeouch", Rebecca exclaimed as she felt new pain as she gingerly sat down on her red sore paddled ass to talk with her "Big Sis:

Casey flipped her long honey blonde hair out of her face as she sat down to have a heart to heart bonding experience with her freshly paddle spanked "Lil Sis".

"OOO-Eechuh", as Casey jumped back up and grabbed both cheeks.

An astonished Rebecca asked Casey, "What the hell Casey", Why did you jump up and rub your bottom"?

**Part Two**: will answer this question in a sequel to the above angst scene. I think that keeping hidden the fact Casey ad been punished by Frannie for her hazing of Rebecca added more of a revenge dynamic to Rebecca's Paddling. I would appreciate your reviews. Please understand this is my first ever fan fiction and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
